Always
by lobsters-4eva
Summary: ...Chapter 4... The End of Friends, My Way! Mainly focuses on Ross and Rachel but also a little on the other 'Friends' too....Please read and review if you like :)
1. Default Chapter

ALWAYS  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, blah  
  
The final episode of Friends, My way.Manly focuses on Ross and Rachel, but also the other Friends as well.  
  
Central Perk  
  
Rachel, Monica, Chandler, Joey and his girlfriend Jade, Phoebe and Mike were all present, sitting on the couch chatting quietly as Ross came in.  
  
He made his way over to the couches and as he reached them, he said suddenly "I've got some news everyone"  
  
"Dada" said Emma, reaching her arms out towards Ross from her spot in Rachel's lap  
  
"Hi Sweetie" said Ross, pulling her into his arms and planting a kiss on her head "How's my girl?"  
  
"Your news Ross?" interrupted Joey "Spit it out"  
  
"Oh right" said Ross "Well.I've been offered a temporary teaching position at UCLA and I accepted it.So, I'm moving to Los Angeles for 6 months"  
  
"What?" said Monica "Are you serious?"  
  
"What!!" said Rachel sharply "Please tell me you're kidding"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding," said Ross, looking at her strangely "I'm serious"  
  
"You're moving to LA?" said Chandler "Wow man, that's a big decision to make"  
  
"It's only for 6 months," said Ross  
  
"Oh only" muttered Rachel "How could you accept this?"  
  
"This is a career opportunity for me Rachel" said Ross "I realise that this is 6 months that I will be away from Emma but."  
  
"I'm glad you realise that Ross," said Rachel  
  
"That is an awfully long time Ross" said Monica "Are you sure that you've thought this through?"  
  
"I have" said Ross "I thought long and hard about it"  
  
"Wait" said Phoebe suddenly "Are you still gonna be here for my Wedding?"  
  
"Pheeb's, your wedding is tomorrow" said Ross "Of course I'm gonna be here"  
  
"I know," said Phoebe with a smile, "Just wanted to make sure you all remembered"  
  
Rachel stood up suddenly and grabbed her handbag "I've gotta go.Come here Emma"  
  
She grabbed Emma's out of Ross' arms, and walked behind the couches "I'll see you guys later"  
  
"Rach.. I'll be round to pick Emma up later," said Ross  
  
"Don't put yourself out," said Rachel as she walked out, leaving Ross stunned inside  
  
"Whoa" said Joey "She is pissed"  
  
"I know," said Ross "Why is she so pissed off?"  
  
"Maybe because you're running away to LA for 6 months leaving her behind to raise your baby" said Chandler "I mean I'm not sure, but just a thought"  
  
"I'm not running away," said Ross "But this is UCLA"  
  
"Yeah, But Emma is your child," said Monica "I see exactly where Rachel is coming from, this was her one fear when she was pregnant, that you would leave and she would be all alone with Emma"  
  
"Yeah, It's not like I'm leaving the country though," said Ross "I'm gonna call Emma every night, I'll see if I can come home some weekends and stuff, It's not like I'm abandoning her either"  
  
"You can be awfully thick sometimes Ross" said Phoebe  
  
"Hey, What?" said Ross, putting his hands up in front of him "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ross, if you don't understand how Rachel can be mad at you, then we cannot help you," said Monica "Think inside the box Ross"  
  
Ross paused for a moment, "I didn't think it would bother her this much truthfully, I mean I'm still going to be around, Just relocated for a couple of months.Besides, isn't she seeing that guy from work now?"  
  
"Yeah, So" said Monica "They've been seeing each other for about 3 weeks Ross"  
  
"Still." said Ross "I mean, it's not like she wont have any help at all with Emma you know, Her new boyfriend is going to be around"  
  
"I don't know how you can be so stupid sometimes Ross" said Monica "Her having a new boyfriend doesn't replace you as the father of her baby, is that why you accepted this job? Because you're jealous of Rachel have a boyfriend now?"  
  
"No!" said Ross "Not at all..I just didn't think it would upset her this much y'know.I mean, I love Emma so much, and it is going to tear me apart being away from her but I need to do this, do something new for my career"  
  
(Rachel and Joey's Apartment)  
  
Rachel was sitting on the couch changing Emma's diaper when she heard a knock at the door  
  
"Who is it?" she called  
  
"It's Ross" came the reply as he opened the door "Can I come in?"  
  
"You're already in" said Rachel, pulling Emma into a sitting position "But that's ok"  
  
Ross nodded and closed the door behind him "Listen Rachel, I'm sorry for just springing this news on you before at the coffee house, I guess I should have spoken to you before everyone else"  
  
Rachel shrugged her shoulders "So.When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tuesday" said Ross "I fly out at 4pm"  
  
"Great" said Rachel  
  
"You're mad at me," said Ross "I know you are"  
  
"I'm not mad at you," said Rachel "It was just a shock you know"  
  
"I know, the offer came as a shock to me too" said Ross "But you understand how I have to do this, this is UCLA I'm talking about"  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel, grabbing things from Emma's changing table and throwing them into her diaper bag  
  
Ross picked Emma up, and kissed her head "And I don't want you to think I am abandoning you and Emma either Rachel. You know how much I love this little girl, She is everything to me"  
  
"Is she?" said Rachel "Then why are you leaving her behind for 6 months while you go and live the life in Los Angeles?"  
  
"I'm not" said Ross "I am working in LA, not 'living the life'..I'm going to come home on the weekends to see Emma and Ben, I'm a phone call away if anything happens"  
  
"Emma is 14 months old Ross, She's going to be doing so much more over the next 6 months, and it saddens me that you're not going to be here for it" said Rachel "You're going to miss the next 6 months of your daughters life"  
  
"I know and it saddens me too Rach" said Ross "But like I said, I need to do this!"  
  
"Fine!" said Rachel "That's fine.Best of Luck in Los Angeles"  
  
She handed Ross the diaper bag and a coat hanger with a pretty dress on it "There's Emma's dress for tomorrow, don't crease it or anything like that. Make sure she's perfect for the Wedding"  
  
"Ok" said Ross, aware of the fact that Rachel wanted him gone right about now "What are you doing tonight? Are you going on a date with Chris"  
  
Rachel fell silent "No! Chris and I aren't seeing each other anymore, we broke up last night"  
  
"I'm so sorry Rach," said Ross "Why?"  
  
"Oh you know, Just the little thing that Chris couldn't accept the fact that I have a child, No big deal" said Rachel, her face sad "It was only 3 weeks anyway, not like I loved the guy"  
  
Ross stared at her, their eyes locked. He knew her well enough and could read her mind and he knew she was upset.  
  
He put Emma down and hesitantly pulled her into an awkward sort of hug "I am sorry"  
  
"I'm fine," said Rachel, pulling away "Thankyou"  
  
She picked Emma up and gave her a hug "I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding Sweetie, You be a good girl for Daddy"  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" said Ross  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" said Rachel "I'll see you tomorrow, Look after my girl"  
  
"I will," said Ross "Wave bye to Mommy Emma"  
  
Rachel smiled half heartedly, "She hasn't gotten there yet"  
  
"Well, maybe soon" said Ross, he opened the door and struggled out it with Emma's stuff "Ill see you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye" said Rachel, closing the door, leaving Ross in the hallway, confused about his feelings.  
  
(Wedding Reception Hall)  
  
Ross was standing watching Phoebe and Mike posing for photos in front of a Fountain.  
  
Phoebe had the Wedding she dreamed about, a fancy white Wedding and everyone had openly wept as they witnessed Phoebe and Mike promise to love, honour and cherish each other forever. She was the perfect, glowing Bride in her White Gown and Mike was beaming in his Tuxedo. Ross couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he knew a love like theirs was going to last forever, they were blissfully happy.  
  
He noticed Rachel sitting at a table by herself, looking a little glum. She was looking stunning in her Blue Bridesmaid Dress; Ross didn't think he had ever seen her look so beautiful as she did tonight. He was about to walk over there when he saw Mike's Best Man eying her and making his way over, obviously asking her to dance.  
  
He saw Rachel shake her head, saying No thankyou and the Best Man shrugging his shoulders and walking away.  
  
Ross took this as his queue, he hated seeing her unhappy and it was obvious that she was, so he made his way over to her table, and sat down next to her  
  
"Hey" he said, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing" said Rachel, staring into her Cocktail glass, which was filled with some toxic looking Red drink "Just enjoying some alone time with my Cocktail"  
  
"I know you're upset," said Ross "Is it my fault?"  
  
"No, it's not your fault" said Rachel "I was just looking at Mike and Phoebe, and they're so happy you know, as happy as I am for them, it kinda brought me down a little bit.."  
  
Ross looked over to where Phoebe and Mike were now enjoying their first dance as a Married Couple, staring dreamily into each other's eyes and Mike tenderly kissed her on the lips  
  
"I know what you mean," said Ross  
  
"You do?" said Rachel, looking into his eyes "Really?"  
  
"I do," said Ross "Listen, How about I take you for a spin around the dance floor? Take your mind off whatever is bothering you"  
  
Rachel smiled "Sure"  
  
Ross took her hand, and led her over onto the dance floor  
  
He pulled her close to him and led her around the floor; more guests joined them until the dance floor was full. They danced for about 10 minutes until Rachel's feet were about to fall off in her heels.  
  
A slow song came on and everyone slowed down, the music was very low and people were just slowly swinging to the music, Ross took Rachel and pulled her over near the window to a table  
  
"So" said Ross "Look at us, did you ever think we'd be the last single ones left standing?"  
  
"No!" said Rachel "But at lot of things have happened over the past few years, that I never thought would"  
  
"Like what?" asked Ross  
  
"Well, Emma for example" said Rachel "If anyone had of told me 7 years ago that I would be an Unmarried 33 year old women who has a Child with her Ex Boyfriend and Husband, I would have laughed. I never thought things would turn out this way"  
  
"So 7 years ago, How did you picture things turning out?" asked Ross  
  
"Well, Back then when you and I were together, I thought that you and I would be married," said Rachel slowly "Living in Scarsdale perhaps, with 2 kids and a dog.you would still be working with dinosaurs, I'd be a top fashion designer and all that."  
  
Ross laughed "Really? Scarsdale?"  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel "Joey would be a successful actor with 3 Emmy Awards under his belt, Monica would be married as she is now, never thought it would be to Chandler but still, She would have 3 beautiful kids, and I knew that Phoebe would find her Soul mate"  
  
"It's funny how things turn out," said Ross "Things don't always happen the way you think they would"  
  
"That's true," said Rachel "Life throws a lot of surprises at you"  
  
"Any regrets?" asked Ross "I know I have a few regrets, things I should have said which I never did, things I should have done differently"  
  
"Yeah, a few regrets I guess," said Rachel "But we all have regrets. I don't care about the regrets you know, I don't care about he expectations and all that, I know my life isn't how I thought it would be, this isn't how my father would have liked things to be for his princess, but who cares? I have a successful career, I have the best friends and I have the most beautiful Child in the world, with one of my Best Friends, Who cares about the rest"  
  
"You should be proud of the way your life is Rach" said Ross "I know that I am so proud of you, From the day you turned up in Central Perk in that soaked Wedding Dress, I've watched you grow into the most loving, caring woman. I've watched you find yourself, find who you want to be, become what you wanted to become and become the most wonderful mother in the world. I am just so proud of you, you have no idea"  
  
Something about hearing Ross say those words tugged at her heartstrings, and she looked into the eyes of the man she once loved so much, what she was feeling she had no idea.  
  
"I don't know what to say," she mumbled "Thankyou"  
  
"I know that you're going to find your special someone too Rachel, because you are one of the best fish in the sea, the guy who reels you in should consider himself the luckiest guy in the world" said Ross  
  
Rachel laughed "Maybe..But before I find my special someone, I have a few things I need to sort out"  
  
"Closure?" asked Ross, not sure if that was what she was talking about "Is that what you need? Because I know we've left some things out in the open, in our relationship"  
  
"Is there closure for us?" asked Rachel "I guess that is what I need, to move away from us completely"  
  
"I don't know," said Ross "Let's see"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel  
  
"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you feel nothing for me" said Ross  
  
"What?" asked Rachel, letting her hands drop from Ross's hand and shoulder.  
  
"Do it," said Ross "Look me right in the eyes and tell me that you feel absolutely nothing"  
  
Rachel stared at him, into those brown eyes and she felt herself being drawn towards him, all her feelings which she had stored away were now being brought back up, and she wanted to admit it but she couldn't  
  
"Well?" asked Ross  
  
"I..." she began "Ross please.Don't"  
  
"You can't do it," said Ross "So I'm just going to come out and say that I love you Rachel. I love you now just as much as I did the day we first kissed, I never stopped loving you even when we weren't together and when I was with someone else and I never will stop loving you, because you are my Soul Mate"  
  
"Oh god" said Rachel, tears welling in her eyes "I.This is too much.I need to get out of here"  
  
"What?" said Ross  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away "I can't do this"  
  
She stood up and ran away from the table, and burst out of the double doors of the Reception room, gulping in the cool air as it hit her, she sat down on a Stone Garden seat, and tried to stop her body from shaking.  
  
Her mind was so jumbled, thoughts and feelings. She knew what she felt, and she knew that it was the same way as Ross did, but she couldn't go there again. Something was stopping her from admitting how she felt.  
  
Ross came out of the double doors, looking around and his eyes rested on Rachel's figure on the seat  
  
"Rach." he said softly, as he came over "I'm sorry ok, I shouldn't have said those things, and I scared you. I should have kept my mouth shut like I have for the last 7 years"  
  
Rachel looked up at him, tears flowing down her face "No.I'm sorry"  
  
"Why are you sorry?" asked Ross  
  
"Because I can't go there with you again" said Rachel through her tears "I cannot do us again"  
  
"Why? Why not?" asked Ross, pulling her to her feet so she was standing in front of him "Tell me why,"  
  
"Because.." began Rachel, pausing as sobs erupted from her throat "Because there is just too much at stake now Ross"  
  
"I don't understand," said Ross "Do you feel the same way as I do?"  
  
"I might..I mean I do..I don't know" said Rachel "All I know is that if things didn't work, the last person in the world I would ever want to hurt will get hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her"  
  
"Emma" said Ross knowingly  
  
"Emma" said Rachel "She is my everything Ross, and I don't want her to get hurt and have her life disrupted because her parents are stupid and cannot live with or without each other. She is just too precious"  
  
"You're right," said Ross "I know you're right"  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Rachel softly "I just can't do it, there is just too much at risk"  
  
"It's ok," said Ross, hugging her "This is what I was talking about, you as a mother and how much you care about your child, this baby was the best thing that ever happened to you" "She's the most important thing in my life," said Rachel  
  
"That I know," said Ross "And I think Emma knows that too"  
  
"Oh my god" said Rachel, wiping her face "I'm a mess.this is just a mess"  
  
"Hey, it's fine," said Ross "I understand everything, and to tell you the truth, everything you just said, makes me love you even more"  
  
Rachel just about melted, and she shook her head slowly "I want to go there, you know..I just can't!!  
  
"It's ok" said Ross "Nothing can change the way I feel about you, but I have to deal with it..I can deal with it"  
  
"God, I'm just going to miss you so much, "said Rachel "I don't know what I am going to do without you being around"  
  
"Tell me not to go," said Ross "All you have to do is say those words and I won't go"  
  
"No" said Rachel "I'm not going to do that, because I know how much you want to do this and you should do this"  
  
"I'm only a phone call away, day or night if you just want to chat" said Ross "If Emma is keeping you awake at night and you want me to be awake too, just dial that number and I will be"  
  
"You're really sweet" said Rachel "I don't deserve to have someone like you"  
  
"Yeah you do," said Ross  
  
He pulled her close and kissed the side of her head, and they enjoyed their little moment of togetherness, Even if they couldn't be a couple, they would always be Best Friends.  
  
They were interrupted by Monica "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing" said Rachel, pulling away from Ross and wiping her eyes "We're just talking"  
  
"I saw you run outside" said Monica "Are you upset?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Rachel, putting a smile on her face  
  
"It's fine Mon," said Ross  
  
"Ok" said Monica, staring at the both and desperately wanting to know what the hell was going on "Pheeb's and Mike are about to cut the Wedding Cake and make the speeches, Rachel you've gotta do yours"  
  
"Oh right!" said Rachel. She tried to clear her mind and felt Ross take her hand  
  
"Come on" said Monica, walking inside  
  
"Are you gonna be able to do this?" asked Ross  
  
"Yeah..I'll be fine," said Rachel as they headed inside.  
  
To be continued.  
  
There was the first chapter! It was too long for just one chapter so I decided to make a couple. Please review and let me know what you think : ) Chapter 2 coming very soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
The next day - Chandler and Monica's Apartment  
  
Monica was watching Rachel who was holding Emma in her lap as she drank from a bottle of milk, Rachel was stroking Emma's forehead as she sleepily drank her milk, while staring at her mother.  
  
Monica sighed a deep sigh, snapping Rachel out of her daydream  
  
"What's the matter Honey?" asked Rachel  
  
Monica sighed "Nothing"  
  
"Come on Monica," said Rachel "This is me you're talking too"  
  
Monica paused for a second before she spoke again "You're just so lucky Rachel"  
  
"Lucky?" asked Rachel "How do you mean"  
  
"Well you and Emma" said Monica "She is just so perfect, such a beautiful, happy baby. You're just lucky that you have her is what I mean"  
  
Rachel smiled and looked down at Emma whose eyes were now closed and the bottle about to fall out of her open mouth as she drifted asleep "I know! Believe me I know"  
  
"I want one so bad" said Monica sadly "I mean, With all the messed up people in the world that can have babies, all the teenagers who have babies and don't even want them or care for them, Someone like me, who would be a fantastic mother and who wants a baby so bad can't have one. It's just not fair"  
  
"Aw Honey, I know that it isn't fair" said Rachel "But you and Chandler are meant to be parents, one day soon, you're are going to get that phone call telling you that a little baby has just been born and needs a home. I know that you will get your family, No one deserves a child more then you and Chandler"  
  
"Do you think?" said Monica "It's going to happen soon"  
  
"Trust me" said Rachel  
  
"I hope so," said Monica "But apart of me is also a little sad that I am never going to experience having a baby, know what I mean?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but honey, Having a baby is no piece of cake anyways" said Rachel "You've got the morning sickness, the constant nausea, the cravings, the stretchmarks, the backaches, swollen feet and hands, giant boobs and that's all before you go into labour and experience the most pain you will ever feel in your life, excruciating contractions, pushing something the size of a small water melon out of your area" Rachel paused and shivered "My god, I just had a flashback of when Emma was born.Ouch"  
  
"But is it not all worth it in the end" said Monica "The best experience of your life?"  
  
Rachel smiled "Yeah it is.it absolutely is..All I mean is maybe you're lucky you don't have t go through all that y'know?"  
  
Monica shrugged her shoulders "All I know is that I just want a baby to call my own. A little Baby Bing"  
  
"You're gonna get your Baby Bing" said Rachel "All in good time"  
  
Monica smiled "I suppose I am lucky I don't have to push a giant baby out of me"  
  
"So lucky" said Rachel with a laugh "Nothing down there is ever the same after"  
  
"Really?" said Monica  
  
"I don't know," said Rachel "I haven't had sex for about a gazillion months"  
  
"Huh? What about you and Chris?" said Monica "You two never.."  
  
"Nah" said Rachel "We did other stuff, just never did that"  
  
"Oh well" said Monica  
  
"Yeah, probably a blessing.He wasn't really good at the other stuff anyways," said Rachel, bursting into laughter "No he wasn't."  
  
"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore details" said Monica  
  
"Right, Sorry!" said Rachel "Hey, You wanna be the best Aunt in the world and take Emma across the hall and put her down?"  
  
"Sure" said Monica "I'd love to"  
  
She carefully lifted Emma out of Rachel's arms so she didn't wake her "She looks just like you ya know"  
  
"Yeah I know...Scary isn't it," said Rachel "Better start saving for when the Plastic Surgery is needed..There is no way my baby is going to live with a nose like mine used to be, should it ever happen"  
  
Monica shook her head and headed across the hall to put Emma down in her crib, leaving Rachel in the apartment.  
  
She stood up and was walking over to wash Emma's bottle when Chandler, Ross and Joey entered  
  
Her and Ross exchanged a small smile "Hey guys, what's up?  
  
"Nothing, Just played our last game of Basketball before Ross leaves" said Chandler "Well we couldn't really get on the court cause those beefy bastards were hogging it but still"  
  
Rachel laughed and continued on to the sink where she rinsed Emma's bottle out and ran water over her Bib  
  
"Where's Emma" asked Ross "I wanted to give her a cuddle"  
  
"Oh, Monica's just putting her down" said Rachel "She fell asleep while she was drinking her bottle so she's having a nap.10 minutes earlier and she'd have still been awake.Sorry"  
  
"Oh that's ok" said Ross "I'll just got across the hall and tuck her in.Is that ok?"  
  
"Of course it is" said Rachel "Go!"  
  
Ross went out the door and Joey spoke "Hey Rach, we're going out for Dinner tonight as a farewell to Ross, You're coming right? We're all going, Jade is coming too"  
  
"Of course I'm coming," replied Rachel "Too bad Phoebe and Mike left for their Honeymoon this morning"  
  
"I'm so jealous" said Joey "I've always wanted to go to Australia.See those beautiful beaches, Eat some Bush Tucker, say 'G'Day' to the nice people, meet Steve Irwin and ride on a Kangaroo"  
  
"Dude. They don't actually rid eon Kangaroo's in Australia" said Chandler "Not everything you read is true"  
  
Joey paused "..I know"  
  
"Anyway's" said Rachel "I'm sure those two are having a blast, we'll be lucky if they ever come back to the States after being in Australia"  
  
"They better come back" said Joey "I still have never sat down with Mike and had a conversation yet really.I need to get to know this dude and see if he's good enough for my Phoebe"  
  
"Too late if he doesn't meet your standards Joe" said Chandler "You know she already married him"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes "Oh really"  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you think Chandler," he said before going to walk over to the bathroom and walking into the couch "Aw Man...Has that always been there?"  
  
"For about 10 years Joe" said Chandler "You're right, you are a smart little cookie"  
  
Joey greased him off before continuing on to the bathroom  
  
(Cut to Joey and Rachel's Apartment)  
  
Ross went into Rachel's room quietly and saw Monica leaning over Emma's crib, looking at the baby as she slept.  
  
"Hey" said Ross softly "Is my little girl asleep"  
  
"Out like a light" said Monica "I just like looking at her when she's sleeping. She looks so peaceful and beautiful"  
  
"I know," said Ross "Sometimes when she's at my house, I can sit there and watch her sleep f sit there and watch her sleep f from the crib "So, How are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Good, Good!" said Ross "Pretty much packed and ready to go"  
  
"I cant believe I'm not gong to have my big brother around for 6 months" said Monica "Promise me you wont fall in love with some celebrity while you're in LA and never come back"  
  
"Of course not" said Ross "I can't fall in love with someone when I'm already in love with someone else"  
  
Monica looked at him, and raised her eyebrows  
  
"You're in love?" asked Monica "Who with?"  
  
Ross just looked at her, knowing that she could figure out the answer on her own.  
  
"No.!" said Monica "Rachel,"  
  
"Yeah" said Ross "I just can't stop loving her"  
  
"Is that why she was upset at Phoebe and Mike's wedding?" asked Monica "What happened??"  
  
"I told her I still loved her, that I always have and always will.That she is my Soulmate" said Ross  
  
"Oh my god!" said Monica "What did she say? Are you going to get back together?"  
  
"No" said Ross sadly "Although she pretty much said that she feels the same way, She said that she can't do it because of Emma, she doesn't want to hurt her daughter"  
  
"But wouldn't it be better for Emma if she had a family?" asked Monica "Instead of this being shifted from one house to another crap?"  
  
"Yeah it probably would" said Ross "But you know how Rachel and Me are.We cant live with or without each other, and if we got back together, gave Emma the family stability and then broke up again, It would just mess her up.It took me a moment but I do understand now what Rachel means"  
  
"She is right," said Monica "But if 2 people are in love, shouldn't you go all out trying to make it work?"  
  
"Not if there is a possibility for someone so tiny to get hurt in the process" said Ross "I want to be with Rachel, more then anything and I want to give Emma the proper family with a Mummy and a Daddy like she deserves, but.."  
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry Ross," said Monica, patting his arm  
  
"It's ok" said Ross "I respect Rachel's decision and that makes me love her even more I think.The fact that she's willing to put aside her happiness aside for Emma's..She's just an extraordinary person and mother"  
  
"She really is" said Monica "And now, at least she knows how you feel"  
  
"I guess," said Ross "But now, I just want to enjoy my last night in the City with my friends, go out, have some dinner and spent quality time with you guys"  
  
"Come on then" said Monica "Well go back and see what the others are doing..Joey's been overly happy today, he keeps saying he wants to tell us something but then never says..I don't know if he's done something, or is about to do something"  
  
"God, You never know with Joey do you?" said Ross, grabbing the baby monitor from Rachel's beside table "He probably broke his record of how many sandwiches he can eat in one sitting"  
  
Monica laughed "Probably"  
  
"I'm really gonna miss that dude" said Ross as he put his arm around Monica and they walked back across the hall  
  
(Restaurant) - Montage  
  
The friends sitting around a large table, Talking, Eating and Laughing.  
  
Ross standing up and saying something and everyone rasing their glasses to him.  
  
Chandler making a toast to Ross, wishing him good luck in Los Angeles, and as usual, making some sarcastic comment or joke.  
  
Rachel laughing along with everyone else, but with a sad look on her face.  
  
Emma throwing a crying fit and Ross pacing the foyer of the restaurant to calm her down  
  
Joey standing up and pulling Jade up with him, announcing that Jade and he were going to be married, and everyone jumping up screaming and enveloped them both in a bear hug.  
  
Goodbyes taking place outside the restaurant.  
  
Monica hugging her brother tightly outside the restaurant before he left, not wanting to let go  
  
(Ross's Building)  
  
Ross, Rachel and Emma were walking up the stairs after dinner; Rachel was picking up Emma's toys that were at his house to take home, in case Emma wanted them while he was gone.  
  
"Wow" said Rachel as they entered his apartment and saw all the boxes "You sure you're laving this place while you go or taking it all with you?"  
  
Ross laughed, "I am leaving it as is, just taking the important stuff. The apartment in LA is basically furnished anyway so.I'll have everything here to come back too"  
  
Rachel nodded and put Emma down in her playpen "I might need you to help me if there is too many toys to take back to my place"  
  
"Oh, No problems" said Ross "Most of her stuff is in the Toy Chest over there, just take what you think she'll want, Everything else will be safe left here"  
  
Rachel opened the Toy Chest and pulled out some stuffed animals, a Bag of Baby Duplo, Emma's Pink Pony and some other random items  
  
"That will do" said Rachel "You know how many toys she has at my place anyway"  
  
"Way too many" said Ross, looking at Emma who was standing in the playpen, jabbering to herself "This little girl is spoiled"  
  
"She is isn't she" said Rachel "I really should work on that or she is gonna grow up to be this spoiled, selfish little brat"  
  
Ross picked her up and held her close, kissing her head "I'm going to miss my little girl so much"  
  
"She's going to miss her Daddy too" said Rachel "Who else is going to rap to her to make her laugh?"  
  
"Well, Mummy could do it," said Ross "You like it when Mummy raps to you don't you Em?"  
  
"No!" said Emma  
  
"See, I can never compete with your skills," said Rachel "You'll have to rap to her over the phone"  
  
"All the time" said Ross "And you remember to call me whenever you need anything ok, Morning, Noon, Night..It doesn't matter..I'm always going to be there for you"  
  
"I know," said Rachel  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, Ross just cherishing a moment with Emma who had rested her head on his shoulder and was sucking her thumb as she drifted off in the safety of Dad's arms  
  
"I guess I should go then," said Rachel "You probably want to have an early night, before you fly out tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah" said Ross  
  
He kissed Emma and passed her back to Rachel, who put her in her Stroller  
  
"Do you need a hand with those toys?" he asked, putting his hand out to grab something  
  
"No, I'm good," said Rachel "Thanks"  
  
"This is it then," said Ross "Goodbye for awhile.I'm going to try and get back to New York after I get settled, like in a few weeks to see everyone"  
  
"Great" said Rachel  
  
Ross held out his arms and Rachel came into them, he held her close "I'm really going to miss you Rachel!"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too" said Rachel, her voice cracking  
  
She pulled away "But you have fun teaching at UCLA ok..But don't go meeting some supermodel and start living the high life, forgetting about us little people in NY"  
  
"Yeah right" said Ross with a laugh "Like that could ever happen...I'm going to be back here as soon as my position runs out.6 months and that is it"  
  
"6 months" said Rachel "Emma and I will hold you to that"  
  
"And hey, you might have found your special someone by the time I get back" said Ross  
  
"I don't thin so," said Rachel  
  
"I hope you have" said Ross "Someone who you can be happy with..You deserve that"  
  
"Oh shut up" said Rachel, pulling him into another hug "You're gonna make me cry"  
  
"Take Care Rach" said Ross, kissing her gently on the cheek "Look after yourself and our girl"  
  
"You too" said Rachel  
  
She pulled away and looked at him, their eyes locking into this intense stare  
  
Rachel's heart was pounding as she stared at him for what seemed like an eternity  
  
Ross wanted nothing more then to kiss her, to feel her lips on his, something he hadn't felt since that night Emma was born  
  
Something took a hold of his body and he leaned into her, put his arm around her waist, pulled her in and kissed her on the lips, they held the moment, their lips locked and their bodies close, Ross could feel her heart beating against his chest.  
  
At this moment, nothing else mattered, Not LA, not any of the relationship stuff, Nothing..All he knew was that he never wanted to let her go.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
And there is part 2, Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in this fic or the song 'Always' by Bon Jovi.  
  
I just wanted to say thankyou for all the nice reviews, it really means a lot to me to know people like my Fic!!!  
  
This seems to be going for longer then I had originally planned, so instead of calling it the final episode of Friends, We'll call it the end of Friends lol...And also, I was reading over Chapter 2 and I noticed a few spelling errors so I am sorry about those!!  
  
Part 3:  
  
Continued on from Chapter 2:  
  
Rachel pulled away from Ross, breaking the kiss. Her eyes were still closed and she stood there for a moment, before opening them, seeing Ross looking at her. Her heart was just about beating in her throat.  
  
That had been one fantastic kiss  
  
"Wow" she said softly "That was..Wow"  
  
"So it's Wow then?" said Ross  
  
He leaned in once again and Rachel didn't pull away.  
  
Their lips met, this time much more firmer and passionate as they stood in the doorway, Rachel's arms were around Ross's neck as they held each other.  
  
Rachel broke the kiss once again, and caught her breath  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked, "This isn't what I wanted to do when I came over here"  
  
"You don't want to kiss me?" asked Ross, his face dropping  
  
"No..I just meant this isn't what I expected to be doing that's all," said Rachel.  
  
She pulled the door shut behind her and moved Emma's stroller away from the door.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment before Ross spoke softly  
  
"Stay with me tonight Rachel" he said  
  
"What?" asked Rachel "Ross, I really don't think that is such a good idea."  
  
"I really want you to stay with me" said Ross "I want to be with you again, I want hold you and I want to..."  
  
Rachel shook her head , interrupting him "Oh Ross..Honestly..We've done this before, and then look what we ended up with.I just "  
  
Ross silenced her with a kiss, his arms came around her waist and he pulled her body into his once again, she melted and suddenly all her inhibitions disappeared  
  
Millions of thoughts began running through her mind, feeling his lips on hers again had stirred up all those memories of nights they had spent together before, fun, passionate nights, nights they'd just lay in bed talking about the future, their future.  
  
She knew if she was with Ross tonight, it would just complicate things more but something inside of her was screaming at her to do it, she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. Her body was aching for him and suddenly her decision was made  
  
She moved away from Ross silently, and gently picked a sleeping Emma up out of her stroller, lifting her into her playpen where she continued sleeping deeply.  
  
She looked at Ross and he knew she was staying, he took her hand and led her into his bedroom where he began to kiss her passionately, they stepped over towards the bed, Rachel was unbuttoning Ross's shirt as they kissed, her doing that told Ross that it was a mutual feeling, she wanted him and he wasn't going to do anything to stop this from happening.  
  
They fell into the bed, Ross took a moment as he stared at Rachel, and he brushed her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes  
  
"You're beautiful" he said softly "I can't stop loving you"  
  
"Ross." said Rachel softly "You know I love you too but.."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Ross "Nothing matters when I'm with you"  
  
She traced his face with her finger, looking into these big eyes, which were burning into hers, She knew she loved him, but loving him wasn't enough, She had loved him 7 years ago and it ended in a way that neither of them had planned, Every part of her wanted to tell him that it could work, tell him that she wanted them to be together but it was just to complicated, Loving him wasn't enough and loving him hurt.  
  
"You know how I feel Ross, you know that I would give it all I had to give if I thought we could make it work" said Rachel "But."  
  
"Can't we just stay in this moment?" asked Ross softly, almost pleadingly "I know your mind can't be changed about us"  
  
"But do you know?" pressed Rachel "How I feel"  
  
"I know," said Ross "Rachel I know"  
  
She felt tears pricking in her eyes as he spoke, loving somebody shouldn't be this complicated, it shouldn't be this hard.  
  
Ross saw a tear slid down her face and he wiped it away before kissing her  
  
"Don't cry," he said "I'm always going to be here, wether we're a couple or not"  
  
"I know," said Rachel  
  
They came together, and it was all forgotten.  
  
A couple of hours later, Ross was still awake, watching Rachel as she lay breathing deeply as she slept, he traced her shoulder with his fingers gently and she suddenly shifted underneath his hand. He pulled away quickly, as he thought he'd woken her up but without a word, she rolled over so she was facing away from him, and moved her body back into his so he was spooning her from behind, he felt her hand reach behind her and pull his arm around so it was resting on her stomach, she always was a cuddly sleeper.  
  
He allowed his body to rest against hers and moved his hand up her arm until it reached hers, their fingers interlocked and that was how he fell asleep.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Rachel opened her eyes as tiny rays of sunlight peeked through the gaps in the blinds, she took a moment to refresh and remember where she was.  
  
Somehow her and Ross had moved apart in the night and she was now lying on her stomach and could feel a heavy hand resting on her back. Turning her head to the other side, she came face to face with Ross, who was sleeping, making little snoring noises with each breath.  
  
She remembered the events of last night and a small smile spread across her face.  
  
The numbers on the clock were flashing 5:45am, it was early but she could hear little noises coming from the living room which told her that Emma was either awake or having a dream.  
  
She climbed out of bed, slowly and quietly as not to wake Ross because she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him, and she didn't want him to be woken up and come face to face with her naked butt.  
  
Looking around the floor by the bed, she found her bra, top and jacket but her bottoms were no where to be seen so she picked up Ross shirt from last night and threw it on with some boxer shorts that were lying on the chair.  
  
She quietly exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her and went into the living room, creeping over to Emma's playpen and looking in to see Emma looking up at her  
  
"Mama" she said, sitting up and reaching her arms out for Rachel to pick her up  
  
"Hi" said Rachel, lifting her out of the playpen "Hey Baby Girl"  
  
She kissed her head and gave her a hug "How's my little girl?"  
  
"Bot Bot?" said Emma, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder  
  
"Thirsty?" asked Rachel, knowing that Emma meant she wanted a bottle.  
  
She went into Ross's kitchen, looking in the cupboards until she found a clean bottle, where she prepared Emma a bottle and herself a coffee before sitting down on the couch with her, and holding it for her as she gulped it down  
  
She just sat there in silence whilst Emma drank, going over the events of last night in her head. They hadn't been together since Emma was conceived and like that night, last night was just as passionate and memorable. They just seemed to fit together when they were making love, Ross knew what to do and it was so perfect.  
  
Rachel turned around as she heard footsteps; Ross came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her, without a word.  
  
Rachel looked at him and he spoke "Hey you"  
  
"Hi" she said softly "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No" he replied, "I had my alarm set for 6am anyway"  
  
"That's good then" replied Rachel "Emma was up with the sun as usual"  
  
"Just like her Daddy" said Ross  
  
Emma finished drinking her milk and pulled herself up, reaching her arms out for Ross  
  
"Hey pretty girl" he said, pulling her onto his lap "Waking Mummy up early again Huh?"  
  
"Mama" said Emma, pointing at Rachel with a grin  
  
"She's a cheeky girl," said Rachel  
  
Ross laughed "Daddy is gonna miss his cheeky girl" he said "Oh, I forgot to tell you last night, I had to get an earlier flight, it is taking off at 1pm instead of 4pm"  
  
"Oh" said Rachel nodding "Ok"  
  
She stood up "Well I guess Emma and I better get out of your way then"  
  
"What?" said Ross, standing up "No, I didn't mean it like that. Stay!!"  
  
"You know what, we gotta get going soon anyway" said Rachel "Uncle Joey's probably wondering why his alarm clock, also known as Emma hasn't woken him and Jade up yet"  
  
Ross looked at her, wondering why the rushed exit thing was happening  
  
"Are we gonna talk about last night?" he asked, "I know I had an amazing night"  
  
"Me too" said Rachel "It was amazing"  
  
"Do you think maybe we could do it again sometime?" asked Ross "When I'm back for a weekend or something"  
  
Rachel laughed "Ross."  
  
"What?" he asked, putting Emma on the couch and moving over to her, putting his hands on her waist "I wish that I could have you in my arms, every night for the rest of my life"  
  
Rachel sighed and looked down at the floor "We don't always get what we wish for"  
  
"I know" said Ross "Because if wishes always came true, I would have been able to go back in time and take back everything that happened 7 years ago, I would never have broken your heart, we would have never broken up, you would be my wife by now and we'd be living happily every after"  
  
"I wish things weren't so complicated," said Rachel "I wish it weren't so hard"  
  
"We're both full of wishes and wants aren't we?" said Ross  
  
"I guess," said Rachel  
  
Emma, who was trying to climb of the couch, her short little legs not exactly reaching the floor, interrupted them and Rachel picked her up.  
  
"Do you want to go take a shower or something?" asked Ross "Find your clothes perhaps so you don't have to wear my boxer shorts from last week"  
  
"Oh god" said Rachel "Last week? Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously" said Ross with a smile  
  
"Gross" said Rachel as she passed Emma over to Ross  
  
"I'll get Emma some breakfast," said Ross "Wheat Biks ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just mush them up with some warm milk" said Rachel as she headed towards the bathroom "And be careful coz she likes to throw it at you too?"  
  
"Really?" said Ross to Emma "Is what I'm hearing true?"  
  
"No" said Emma  
  
"I hope not," said Ross as he sat her in her highchair and gave her a bottle of apple juice  
  
(Later)  
  
Rachel came out of the bathroom, refreshed although back in her clothes from last night  
  
Ross had changed Emma's nappy and dressed her in some fresh clothes and was sitting on the floor playing with her  
  
Rachel just stood there watching them for a second, as she thought that this may be the last time Ross saw Emma for weeks.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Ross, turning around to face Rachel "I could make some pancakes or something like that?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks," said Rachel "I had my cup of coffee"  
  
Ross nodded "I got her ready for you"  
  
"Thanks" said Rachel "Do you want us to leave you now so you can finish packing and stuff?"  
  
"I don't want you too" said Ross "But I suppose I still need to finish things up here and everything"  
  
He stood up and picked up Emma  
  
"You say Bye Bye to Daddy Emma" said Rachel "And give him a big hug and kiss?"  
  
Emma leaned in and kissed Ross, her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much Sweetie" said Ross "I love you"  
  
He put her into her stroller, kissing her sweet little forehead one more time as she stared at him with her big eyes.  
  
Rachel gathered her handbag and Emma's Nappy bag and Ross pulled her into a hug "Remember what I said, anytime you need me, I'm just a phone call away"  
  
"I know," said Rachel "Just for the record, I really did have an amazing time last night..I don't even know what to say.Thankyou"  
  
"You're welcome," said Ross with a laugh "And thankyou for joining me in a wonderful night"  
  
They leaned into a tender kiss and Ross pulled away "Knowing that this is the last time I'm going to kiss you probably, it makes me never want to stop"  
  
Rachel laughed and touched his face "Good Luck in Los Angeles Ross"  
  
"Thankyou" he said "And I hope you find happiness in New York"  
  
Rachel felt tears welling in her eyes and she quickly kissed him one last time before grabbing Emma's stroller and turning for the door  
  
"Good Bye" she called softly as she walked out the door  
  
"I love you," said Ross softly, as she pulled the door shut behind her "Always"  
  
(Ross's Apartment)  
  
He picked up his last box, and turned around to face his home of the last 4 years, so many memories filled this place and it made him a little sad thinking that he was going to be calling another place home and this little place was going to be sitting empty for 6 months.  
  
He remembered something he wanted to do and picked up the phone "Hey Joe, Can you do me a favour?"  
  
(Time lapse - Rachel and Joey's Apartment)  
  
Rachel was feeding Emma some morning tea in the kitchen when Joey came in  
  
"Hey Rach" he said, "How's it going?"  
  
"Uh.Ok I guess," she said "And how are you going, Mr newly engaged"  
  
"I'm great," said Joey "Jade is great and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman.It's unbelievable how much I love her"  
  
"Wow" said Rachel "Listen to you talking about all this, I'm so happy for you Joe"  
  
"Thankyou" said Joey "That means a lot"  
  
Rachel smiled, and looked back down at Emma, letting out a burst of laughter as she saw her baby's face which was covered in her morning tea "Look at you.You're a messy girl"  
  
Emma clapped her hands in delight, sending food in the air  
  
"I'll get you a wet cloth," offered Joey  
  
"Thanks" said Rachel as she lifted Emma out of the highchair "You're as happy as a pig in mud aren't you sweetie, you just love spreading your food everywhere"  
  
Joey walked into the bathroom, flipping on the radio as he went past.  
  
Rachel sat Emma on the edge of the bench "God, You look like your Daddy today, with those eyes and that grin"  
  
[Radio Announcer] Welcome to NY Radio, this is our weekly dedication special, Now if you have someone special in your life that you'd like to dedicate a song too, Call us now and we'll play it on the radio for you and your special someone "Perfect" muttered Rachel "This is exactly what I need to hear"  
  
Joey came back through with the cloth and handed it to Rachel, before retreating hastily to his room  
  
[Radio Announcer] This next song is from Ross to Rachel  
  
Rachel looked up in shock as she heard her name  
  
[Radio Announcer] Rachel, Ross wants you to know that he is sorry for everything that has happened in the past, And even though you can't be together and he is far away, he will always be there for you and he will always love you.  
  
"Oh my god" said Rachel, sitting on the chair quickly as her legs turned to jelly, flashbacks of that night 8 years ago when Ross dedicated With or Without You to her came into her head  
  
[Radio Announcer] This one is for you Rachel!  
  
(Song begins to play)  
  
This romeo is bleeding  
  
But you can't see his blood  
  
It's nothing but some feelings  
  
That this old dog kicked up  
  
It's been raining since you left me  
  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
  
You see I've always been a fighter  
  
But without you I give up  
  
Now I can't sing a love song  
  
Like the way it's meant to be  
  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
  
But baby, that's just me  
  
And I will love you, baby - always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
  
Till the heavens burst and  
  
The words don't rhyme  
  
And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind  
  
And I'll love you - always  
  
Now your pictures that you left behind  
  
Are just memories of a different life  
  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
  
I've made mistakes; I'm just a man  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
  
To say to you till the end of time  
  
Yeah, I will love you baby - always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
  
If you told me to cry for you  
  
I could  
  
If you told me to die for you  
  
I would  
  
Take a look at my face  
  
There's no price I won't pay  
  
To say these words to you  
  
Well, there ain't no luck  
  
In these loaded dice  
  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
  
We can pack up our old dreams  
  
And our old lives  
  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
  
And I will love you, baby - always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
  
Till the heavens burst and  
  
The words don't rhyme  
  
And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind  
  
And I'll love you  
  
Always  
  
Rachel just sat there stunned as the song faded out, having listened intently to the lyrics, she felt like she could cry.  
  
She wondered, Could she be happy with anyone else but Ross? Was there someone else out there who could possibly mean as much to her as Ross did, was there another soulmate out there, waiting for her?  
  
She looked at Emma who was staring at her, Emma who was the main reason that she felt she couldn't be with Ross, Didn't this little girl deserve a family if her mother could at all possibly make it happen for her?  
  
Emma touched her face as a tear rolled down "Sad?"  
  
"A little" said Rachel "Can Mommy have a hug?"  
  
Emma gave her a hug, and kissed her  
  
Suddenly Rachel made her decision, She couldn't give up on her and Ross so easily, Even though they'd had their many problems, maybe this time it would be different.They were both older and more mature now, and Rachel realised that whilst before she thought Emma was reason enough not to do it, now she was reason enough to do it. She knew she had to try, because she could never live with herself if she didn't. Emma deserved a family and although Rachel always put her first, she knew in herself that she deserved to be happy too.  
  
She grabbed her handbag and balanced Emma on her hip, She ran out of the apartment, determined to make it to the airport and tell Ross she wanted to be with him.  
  
She slammed the door behind her and Joey came out of his room with a big grin on his face, the phone in his ear.  
  
"I think she's going to get him," he said to Monica on the phone "I think she's gonna tell him she loves him"  
  
"I hope so" replied Monica "And it's about time too..These Lobsters need to sort themselves out"  
  
(Airport)  
  
Ross sat in the lounge, waiting for his flight to be called.  
  
He was looking at 2 pictures in his wallet, one of Emma and one of himself, Rachel and Emma taken just after she had been born, still in the delivery suite, Rachel's face was flushed and her eyes were shining with tears as they both stared down at their new baby, Even though exhausted, she looked beautiful.  
  
Moving that picture aside, Ross pulled out one that no body knew he had in there; he'd kept it hidden underneath other photos. Rachel's smiling face stared up at him, and he touched the photo  
  
"This is the boarding call for Flight 101, New York to Los Angeles" came over the loudspeaker  
  
Ross sighed and shoved the photo back into his wallet, as he stood up and walked over to the gate.  
  
Taking one last look behind him, and seeing no familiar face, Ross realised that was it.  
  
He handed over his boarding pass and stepped into the hallway leading up to board the plane, He left behind New York.  
  
(Outisde Airport)  
  
The taxi pulled up at the airport and Rachel jumped out with Emma in her arms, she threw some money at the driver before running into the crowded airport, She had no idea where his gate was or what she was going to say to him, all she knew was that she couldn't let him go to Los Angeles without telling him she wanted them to become an 'Us', She knew if she didn't say it now, She might just lose her nerve and never say anything!  
  
As she stood looking around for signs, she heard an announcement for the final boarding call for Flight 101, New York to Los Angeles being called, Gate 15.  
  
"Gate 15" she muttered, "Where the hell is Gate 15"  
  
She was looking around wildly, and spotted a guard so she asked him where the gate was and he pointed her in the direction  
  
Running towards the gate, Emma holding on to her for dear life, She reached it just as she saw the plane pull away from the gate  
  
"No" she said, running up to the window.  
  
She watched the plane taxi down the runway, and lift into the air  
  
"Shit" she muttered to herself.  
  
She moved away from the window and plonked herself in an armchair.  
  
She'd just watched Ross make his way to LA, without telling him and now, she knew she'd probably never get the nerve to tell him again.  
  
She could feel herself beginning to get teary again and she tried to hold them back for the sake of Emma was was sitting in her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Baby," she said, kissing the top of Emma's head "I tried"  
  
To be Continued...Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Well here is Chapter 4, only like months later...LOL....Sorry about that....Please review and let me know what you think...Thankyou for all the reviews for the Previous Chapters too, I really appreciate them.....  
  
Nissi, You know this one's for You  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic or the song 'Lost Without You' by Delta Goodrem......  
  
Part 4.  
  
Continued on from previous Chapter....  
  
Rachel walked into Monica and Chandler's Apartment, a couple of hours later after sitting in an Airport Café for an hour in misery. Her face was red and blotchy from her tears.  
  
Monica jumped up from the couch area, where Chandler, Joey and Jade were also sitting  
  
"Sweetie, What happened?" she asked, running over to where Rachel stood "Why have you been crying?"  
  
Rachel put Emma down and she crawled over to the couch, reaching up for Jade to pick her up  
  
"Well, I ran all the way to the airport, only to watch his plane fly away" said Rachel "I missed my chance, as usual"  
  
"Oh no" said Monica  
  
She led Rachel over to the couch where she sat down, her head in her hands  
  
"Well Rach, This is where you pick up the phone, call Ross on his cell and tell him exactly what you were gonna tell him at the airport" said Chandler  
  
"I can't" said Rachel  
  
"Why?" asked Joey "What's the difference between before and now?"  
  
"Because before I had the nerve to do it, and as I watched that plane fly away, I lost it" said Rachel "I can't tell him how I feel now"  
  
"Sure you can," said Monica "You want to be with him don't you?"  
  
"Yes" whispered Rachel, her voice soft  
  
"Well get across the hall, pick up that plastic thing we call a phone and tell him" said Chandler  
  
"You will regret it if you don't Rachel" said Jade "If you love him, you should be together"  
  
"It's not as easy as that," said Rachel "With me and Ross, everything is complicated..It's always been the same"  
  
"Well then make it different this time" said Monica  
  
Rachel shook her head and stood up  
  
"I think I just need to be alone right now," she said  
  
She looked around the room, spotting Emma trying to pull herself up on the kitchen chair "Emma, Come here Sweetie"  
  
"Rach, Come on" said Joey "Don't just go and sit in your room, thinking about it and getting upset....Do something about it"  
  
"I'll see you guys later" said Rachel, picking up Emma and walking out of the apartment  
  
"Well" said Monica "Honestly, I don't understand her sometimes"  
  
"She's scared," said Chandler "If I had as much off a relationship history with someone as Rachel does with Ross, and I was about to go and spill my guts to him, I would probably be scared too"  
  
"I'm not really aware of the whole relationship history thing" said Jade "What's the story?"  
  
"Oh Jade" said Chandler "Got a couple of days?"  
  
"What?" asked Jade  
  
"Long, Long, Long story," said Joey "One day, when we have a couple of days, I will tell you"  
  
"It's obvious that they love each other, I know Ross is madly in love with Rachel, and I'm almost 100% sure Rach feels the same, I just don't understand why it's so hard" said Monica "If you love someone, you make it work...Simple"  
  
"Simple to us" said Chandler "But it's obviously not as simple to Ross and Rachel"  
  
(Los Angeles – Ross's new Apartment)  
  
Ross looked around at the boxes and bags littering the floor...this place was nothing like his place in New York, It felt cold and lonely...  
  
No Dinosaur Knick knacks lying around, no baby toys scattered all over the floor, No photos lining his coffee table.... Nothing like home.  
  
He grabbed a bottle of juice out of the fridge and plonked himself down on the couch.  
  
Looking at his watch, he wondered what was going on in New York; He had spoken to Monica just after he landed but only for a short while.  
  
Grabbing his wallet he stared at a new photo of Emma and Rachel that he had put n there. It was at Emma's first birthday, Rachel was sitting on the couch with Emma in her lap, Emma was giggling as she played with her Mum's hair, and Rachel had a big smile on her face  
  
He sighed, He missed them both so much already and he hadn't even been gone a day. He wondered if Rachel had heard his song on the radio, but then came to the conclusion that she hadn't, either that or she did and it made no difference in her feelings what so ever....  
  
It was the end for them, He was here, She was there and that was it...Nothing they said or did was going to make this work and he knew that all the hurt that had happened in the past had ruined them forever, They would never be an "Us" again.  
  
The very thought depressed him, because he knew that his life wouldn't be complete until he had her as his wife but that was never going to happen.  
  
He reached over and grabbed the phone, just wanting to hear her voice and wanting to hear Emma's laugh travel over the wires.  
  
Dialling the number, he waited for a few minutes but the number rang out until the answering machine came on....  
  
"Hi Rach, It's Me" he said "I was just calling to say Hi I guess...I'm at my apartment now, just unpacking and stuff...So I hope everything is good with you, Hope Emma is being a good girl....And yeah....So I miss both of you, Give Emma a kiss for me and tell her I love her...Call me back if you want ok....Bye"  
  
He hung up the phone and stared glumly at the wall  
  
"Why did I move here?" he mumbled to himself "This isn't home"  
  
(Joey and Rachel's Apartment – Evening - A couple of days later)  
  
Rachel was sitting in the rocking chair, slowly moving back and forward as Emma sucked her thumb in her arms.  
  
She felt so miserable and wanted to cry, but for Emma's sake, she held the tears in and would not let them fall.  
  
She noticed the light flashing on the answering machine, it had been flashing for a couple of days but obviously no one had bothered to see what the message was.  
  
Hoisting Emma onto her waist, She moved over to the phone and hit the button.  
  
The message began to play..  
  
"Hi Rach, It's Me" he said "I was just calling to say Hi I guess...I'm at my apartment now, just unpacking and stuff...So I hope everything is good with you, Hope Emma is being a good girl....And yeah....So I miss both of you, Give Emma a kiss for me and tell her I love her...Call me back if you want ok....Bye"  
  
A smile came to Rachel's face as she heard his voice  
  
"Dada" said Emma, pointing at the phone after the message stopped  
  
"Yeah" said Rachel "That was Daddy saying Hi"  
  
"Hi" said Emma  
  
"Aww, He cant hear you now Baby" said Rachel  
  
She wondered how long the message had been there for and pushed the button to see the date, it was from 3 days ago...She couldn't believe there had been a message from Ross there for 3 days, and no one had heard it.  
  
"Do you wanna call Daddy back?" said Rachel to Emma "We'll say Hello?"  
  
"Yes", said Emma, clapping her hands  
  
Rachel grabbed the phone and dialled Ross's Los Angeles number, a number she had memorized the day he left, as she had stared at it for ages.  
  
Rachel heard it connect and put the phone to Emma's ear "Say Hi when Daddy answers Sweetie"  
  
Emma was listening intently, for what seemed like forever and Rachel wondered if he had answered and she just wasn't saying anything .  
  
She put the phone to her ear and it was still ringing  
  
"Daddy's not home" said Rachel as she hung it up  
  
"Gone?" asked Emma  
  
"I guess so," said Rachel "We'll go to sleep now and call Daddy again tomorrow ok"  
  
She headed into the bedroom and changed Emma into her PJ's before giving her a kiss and laying her down in her crib, Hugsy tucked securely under her arm.  
  
"Good night Angel" she said, putting her Dummy in her mouth "Sweet Dreams"  
  
Her eyes closed immediately and Rachel watched her until her breathing was deep and even and she knew she was asleep.  
  
Rachel changed into her Sweat pants and Singlet top and lay down on her bed. She grabbed a book of her nightstand and opened it to any random page, staring at the words, but her mind was wandering....  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Coz I believe that we can work things out  
  
I thought I had all the answers,  
Never giving in  
But baby since you've gone  
I admit that I was wrong  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I'm gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
If we ever said we'd never be together  
And we ended it with goodbye  
Don't know what I'd do  
I'm lost with out you  
  
She was just staring at the pages; not even really reading it because all she could think about was Ross...What was he doing? Was he settling in over there?  
  
How am I ever gone get rid of these blues  
Baby, I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Oh my beds so cold at night  
And I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right  
No I'm not too proud to say  
  
She wanted nothing more then to be lying her with Ross right now, feeling so safe with her arms around her, like they had the night before he left.  
  
Memories of that night came into her head and brought a little smile to her face, He was without a doubt the best she had ever had, so caring and tender.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I'm gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
If we ever said we'd never be together  
And we ended it with goodbye  
I don't know what I'd do  
I'm lost with out you  
  
I keep trying to find my way  
But all I know is  
I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
Lost without You  
  
If I could only hold you now  
And make this pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
Throwing her book on her nightstand she flopped onto her back, closing her eyes and wanting to fall asleep....But only one person was on her mind and she couldn't get him out of it. She felt a tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away, not really wanting herself to cry.  
  
She wondered wether all this pain was worth it, all the tears and heartache. When all she had to do was say a simple "I love you" to Ross before he left New York, and she wouldn't be laying her right now, this mess was her fault basically. He had opened his heart to her and because she was unable to do the same, they weren't together.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I'm gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
If we ever said we'd never be together  
And we ended it with goodbye  
I don't know what I'd do  
I'm lost with out you  
  
I keep trying to find my way  
But all I know is  
I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
And all I find is  
I'm lost without your love  
  
I keep trying to find my way  
But all I know is  
I'm lost without you  
Lost without You  
  
(Los Angeles – Ross's Work)  
  
Ross was sitting at a desk, an attractive blonde sitting in front of him  
  
"I really appreciate this" she said, "Professor Dean said that you may have a spare room and thank god you did....You have no idea how much this has saved me"  
  
"Oh, it's no problems Amy," said Ross "I have plenty of space"  
  
"It's only for a couple of weeks till I find myself an apartment" said Amy "It seems that there is just nothing available at this moment"  
  
"Yeah, I was lucky," said Ross "The school arranged everything for me so it was all ready when I arrived from New York...I didn't have to do anything"  
  
"Lucky you" said Amy with a laugh "So how long are you going to be teaching at UCLA? I heard you were just temporary like me"  
  
"That's right," said Ross "Just 6 months....After that, I'm straight back in NY! I have a lot to go back for"  
  
"I'm here for 8 months," said Amy "It's going to be a hard 8 months that's for sure...What do you have to go back too? Are you married?"  
  
"No" said Ross "Not anymore!....But I have 2 kids back in NY"  
  
"My boyfriend is still in Ohio," said Amy "His work wouldn't allow him to come to LA with me so I left him behind.... 2 kids huh?"  
  
"Yeah" said Ross proudly "Ben is 9 and Emma is 15 months"  
  
"That must be hard, being away from them" said Amy "I miss Rick like crazy...But when this opportunity came up, It was too good to not take"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean" said Ross "But like you, you gotta do what you gotta do...I'm just counting down till I'll be back home again"  
  
Amy nodded "At least we have each other for company for a couple of weeks....You can talk about your kids and I'll talk about Rick, We'll get along like a house on fire"  
  
Ross laughed "If you say so"  
  
"I can't thank you enough," said Amy, reaching across the table and shaking his hand "I really appreciate you letting me stay with you"  
  
"It's fine" said Ross "I'm going to be home around 9 tonight, but here is my spare key....Just let yourself in and make yourself at home ok"  
  
"Thankyou very much" said Amy, taking the key "I guess I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
"Sure will," said Ross "Have a good Day"  
  
"You too" said Amy with a smile as she headed for the door "See you later"  
  
"Bye" said Ross as the door closed  
  
'She's nice' he thought to himself  
  
He wasn't that keen on having a roommate but when Professor Dean asked him if she could stay with him for a while, as she couldn't find a place of her own, he thought Why not!! She would be a little extra help with the rent and someone to talk to maybe  
  
He was so lonely by himself in that apartment with no one to talk too...Usually he could just go across the road and relax at Monica's or Joey's but not anymore...He was on his own and missing home like crazy ...  
  
His beeper suddenly went off and he remembered he was due in class in 5 minutes, grabbing his briefcase he ran out of his office.  
  
(One Week Later – Joey and Rachel's Apartment)  
  
Joey came into the apartment and saw Rachel sitting in the armchair, staring blankly at the TV  
  
"What ya doing there Rachel?" he asked, heading over to his favourite thing in the kitchen, the fridge  
  
"Nothing" she said, "Getting a moments peace while Emma takes a nap...I swear, she is reaching the Terrible Two's early, She's only just 1"  
  
"The Terrible Two's" said Joey "I went through them...I was such a nightmare"  
  
"I can imagine," said Rachel  
  
She sighed and turned her attention back to the TV, Joey came and sat on the edge of the armchair next to her  
  
"I hate seeing you like this" he said "Unhappy when you deserve to be happy"  
  
"I thought so too" said Rachel "But fate seems to have other plans for me"  
  
"Forget about fate having other plans, You and Ross are meant to be together" said Joey  
  
"I know," said Rachel  
  
"If you know then why are you sitting here having this conversation with me? Seriously Rachel, I think you should get on a plan, fly to California and tell Ross how you feel" said Joey "Because we both know that he feels the same way about you, it was pretty clear with the song, and what he has said to you...And I know that if you tell Ross you want to be with him, You will make him the happiest man alive"  
  
"I just feel like....Like I can't tell him now y'know, Like if it was meant to be, then I would have reached the airport on time, I would have been there to tell him while I had the guts" said Rachel  
  
"Rachel, if you knew anything at all, you would realise that you have to tell Ross how you really feel...you and I both know that you and Ross are meant to be," said Joey "  
  
"I'm so confused about all this" said Rachel "I mean, we just can't seem to get it right...Ever"  
  
"Ask yourself the question," said Joey "How much do you love Ross?"  
  
"More then I have ever loved any one else", said Rachel quietly  
  
"See." said Joey "I'm telling you Rachel, This is your last chance...Take it!"  
  
Rachel shook her head slowly, She wanted to tell Ross how she felt more then anything else and she wanted them to be together...She knew he felt the same so why was it so hard?"  
  
"Do it" said Joey "Get on a plane and tell him to his face.... Let yourself be happy"  
  
"Will I be happy with Ross?" asked Rachel before wondering why she had even asked herself that question  
  
"You know it," said Joey  
  
"I do know it," said Rachel "And why am I sitting here, not doing anything about it?"  
  
"What have I been asking you for the last 5 minutes" said Joey "Now are you going to make your way to Los Angeles and tell Ross you love him?"  
  
Rachel thought for a moment, She knew everything Joey was saying was right. Every night she lay in bed, thinking about Ross, knowing that all she had to do was tell him how she felt and everything would be different.  
  
"You're right" said Rachel "I cant keep doing this, keep thinking 'What If' you know....I'm going to go to LA and tell Ross"  
  
"Good!!" said Joey "Now, I'll go call the airline, You go and get Emma, get some stuff together and you'll be on your way"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel "I swear to god, I am not backing out this time Joe...I cant live my life like this, I cant live without Ross....I have to do this and make it work"  
  
"I know you wont back out this time" said Joey "Because I know how much you want it..."  
  
"What would I do without you Joey?" said Rachel, moving over to him and hugging him "You're so much wiser then anybody else knows"  
  
"I know" said Joey "I try telling people that, but they find it a little hard to grasp"  
  
Rachel laughed, 'Thankyou Joey!"  
  
"No problems" said Joey, hugging her back "I love you and I want you to be happy"  
  
"You're sweet," said Rachel  
  
"That I know too" replied Joey "No Go! Get your Lobster"  
  
(Across the Hall - Monica and Chandler's Apartment)  
  
Monica was stirring something on the stove as the phone rang "Chandler....Honey can you get that?"  
  
"Just let the machine get it," replied Chandler who was sitting on the couch watching TV and couldn't be bothered reaching over for the phone.  
  
"Chandler!! Get the phone," said Monica "It could be something important"  
  
"Yeah sure" huffed Chandler as he leaned over to grab the still ringing phone "Probably Joey calling to tell me about this great sandwich or something"  
  
"Press the button," said Monica  
  
"Hello" said Chandler into the phone  
  
"Chandler Bing?" asked the caller "Is this the Bing Residence?"  
  
"Sure is," replied Chandler "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Laura from the Adoption Agency," said the Caller "I have some great news"  
  
"You do?" said Chandler, he motioned frantically for Monica to come over and he hit speaker phone  
  
"Great news" said Laura "We have a baby for you"  
  
"Oh god" said Monica, sinking onto the couch "Oh god..."  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Chandler "When!"  
  
"A Baby Boy was born about 4 hours ago in Chicago General Hospital," said Laura "His mother had already decided on adoption before the birth and signed the adoption papers immediately after birth...This Baby Boy is looking for a home"  
  
"We can give him a home," said Chandler "I can't believe this"  
  
Monica was still sitting on the couch, her face was white with shock and tears were running down her face  
  
"Thankyou" said Chandler into the phone "Thankyou so much Laura"  
  
"It's my pleasure to give you this news Mr Bing," said Laura "The wait is finally over for you and Mrs Bing...How soon can you be in Chicago to meet your son?"  
  
"As soon as possible" said Chandler "Right Away"  
  
"Ok" said Laura "Call me when you reach Chicago, and I will meet you at the hospital"  
  
"Ok" said Chandler "Thankyou so much"  
  
"You're so welcome," said Laura "And Congratulations"  
  
Chandler hung up the phone and turned to Monica who was crying her eyes out  
  
"We're really getting a baby," she asked, her voice trembling  
  
"A Son" said Chandler  
  
"Wow" said Monica, her knees like jelly as she fell into Chandler's arms  
  
He held her tightly "Are we ready for this?"  
  
"We've been ready for this for months" said Monica "I'm going to be a Mummy..."  
  
"And I'm going to be a Daddy" said Chandler, he could feel tears pricking his eyes too and they slipped out "We're going to be parents"  
  
(Los Angeles – Sunset Plaza Hotel)  
  
Having arrived in LA only an hour or so ago, Rachel and Emma had waited for a Cab and then gone directly to their Hotel and checked in, it was getting late and Rachel could see Emma was tired and ready for bed.  
  
A spacious room awaited them as Rachel entered, a hotel employee following behind her with all her bags  
  
"Where would you like me to leave these?" he asked, setting the suitcase and bag on the floor  
  
"Um, Wherever" said Rachel "Just where they are will be fine"  
  
"Ok" he said "Will you be requiring a Porta Cot for your Baby"  
  
"Yes" said Rachel "Is that available?"  
  
"Absolutely" he replied "I will have someone bring one up to the room straight away"  
  
"Thankyou very much" said Rachel as she handed him some money "Thankyou for your help"  
  
"Not a problem" he said as he headed for the door "Thankyou and enjoy your stay at Sunset Plaza"  
  
"I will," said Rachel "Thankyou"  
  
The guy left the room and Rachel sat with Emma on the bed  
  
"Well we're here now Em" she said "We're going to see Daddy soon"  
  
"Dada" said Emma, pointing to the phone  
  
"It's late Honey," said Rachel "Daddy might be asleep"  
  
Emma's face dropped and she looked at Rachel with those puppy dog eyes  
  
"Emma" she said, "What if Daddy is sleeping and we wake him up?"  
  
"Dada" said Emma, pointing at the phone again  
  
"Allright" said Rachel "But if he is mad, I'm blaming you"  
  
She looked at her watch, it was just after 11pm, He may be in bed but she hoped he wasn't. She was going to wait until tomorrow morning to call him but there was no harm in calling him now.  
  
Dialling the number, She pulled Emma into her lap and waiting for him to answer.  
  
She was counting the number of times it rung when suddenly the phone was snatched up  
  
"Hello"  
  
Rachel paused as a female voice came floating down the line. Who the hell was this?  
  
"Hello" came the voice again  
  
Rachel hung up the phone quietly, without saying a word.  
  
A female voice answering his phone this late at night could only mean one thing...And she knew what is was.  
  
Coming here to tell Ross that she wanted to be with a him was a mistake obviously, Again, She had missed her chance, Ross had already moved on..  
  
(Ross's Apartment)  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ross, coming out of the bathroom after a shower  
  
"I don't know," said Amy "They didn't say anything, they just hung up"  
  
"Hrmm....Weird" said Ross "Oh well, I'm going to bed now...You're working tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah" said Amy "9am...What time are you?"  
  
"Day off" said Ross "That suck you have to work though, I feel so bad for you"  
  
"Yeah right" said Amy with a laugh, swatting him "You lie"  
  
"I know," said Ross  
  
Amy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge "Rick's gonna call me sometime in the next half hour so I'll be up for awhile"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then" said Ross, as he headed to his room, leaving Amy in the Lounge Room, waiting for her boyfriends call  
  
(Ross's Apartment – The next morning)  
  
As Amy left for work, yelling goodbye over her shoulder, Ross decided to make a call to home. Monica had called him last night and screamed her news over the line, and he could have cried.  
  
Their dreams were finally coming true. She told him that they were flying out first thing in the morning, and were bringing their boy home with them.  
  
Another reason to go home, he thought to himself.  
  
Picking up the phone, he dialled Joey and Rachel's number...Seen as Rachel never seemed to be home these days, He knew it was either Joey or Jade that was going to answer the phone and he could ask them how she was doing.  
  
"Hello" came Joey's voice over the line  
  
"Hey Joe," said Ross "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Ross," said Joey, a little shortly  
  
"Good" said Ross "What's news?"  
  
"Nothing much," he replied, "I have a bone to pick with you though"  
  
"Me?" asked Ross "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you," said Joey "What's this I hear that you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Ross laughed, "What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Joey, about to launch into a tirade "So who is this woman answering your phone at 11pm at night? Seriously Ross, You tell Rachel that you love her, then you fly across the country without her, and then you find yourself a new girlfriend while you are there? What's wrong with you? I thought Rachel was the only woman for you?"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Ross, "What the hell are you talking about? First of all, I don't have a girlfriend, second of all, how do you know a woman was answering my phone at night time, when did you call me?"  
  
Joey screwed up his face as he realised a mistake may have been made "You don't have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No," said Ross "As if Joey! I have a roommate though, Amy"  
  
"Oh no..." said Joey "Oh wow"  
  
"Oh no....Oh wow? Would you mind telling me what is going on?" said Ross "This is ridiculous"  
  
"It's kinda funny actually, but not really" said Joey "I can't believe this....This is so like you two"  
  
"What the....", said Ross "Joey I swear, if you don't tell me what is going on, I may just have to come home specifically for the purpose of kicking your ass"  
  
Joey laughed "Yeah right Ross...You think you've become the Ultimate Fighting Champion while you've been gone do you?"  
  
"Joey" said Ross  
  
"Ok...Well, Story is...Rachel's in Los Angeles," said Joey  
  
"What?" said Ross "When, Where?"  
  
"She left yesterday" said Joey "She wanted to come and see you for some reason which I don't know, so she took Emma and flew over"  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ross "I haven't heard from her?"  
  
"That would be because she called your apartment last night, at around 11pm and some woman answered your phone, so Rachel kinda freaked out and thought that this roommate of yours must be your girlfriend" said Joey "And now, She's about to fly back to New York"  
  
"Oh god" said Ross "Amy is not my girlfriend....I can't believe this...Did she freak out really?"  
  
"Kinda" said Joey "Well, You told her all this stuff and then she hears this woman answering your phone late at night, she immediately assumes that she's your girlfriend and is staying over"  
  
"Shit" said Ross "This cant be happening....Where is she now?"  
  
Joey looked at his watch, "Well she called me about an hour ago, and said that she already had her and Emma booked on a flight home, and that she would be leaving LA in about 3 hours"  
  
"I've got to go to her," said Ross "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm guessing her hotel still," said Joey "Her flight is at 2:15 so she'll probably be leaving her hotel soon for the airport.... You'll have to go there"  
  
"Where is she staying?" asked Ross  
  
Joey shook his head as he thought "Man, Where did she say...Somewhere starting with an S?"  
  
"Come on Joey" said Ross impatiently "Think"  
  
"Hey!" said Joey "I'm thinking!....Sunset....Sunset Plaza Hotel...That's it.."  
  
"Sunset Plaza Hotel" said Ross "Ok, I know where that is"  
  
"Go then" said Joey "And Ross, do it right this time ok....She feels the same"  
  
"Really?" asked Ross  
  
"Really" said Joey "Why do you think she travelled over there?"  
  
"Oh my god" said Ross "Ok, I'm going to go...If she's gone already, I don't know what I will do"  
  
"She wont be" said Joey "Leave Now...."  
  
Ross hung up the phone, leaving the dial tone buzzing in Joey's ear and he hung up satisfied, With a little help from him, He had a feeling the Lobsters were going to make it this time.  
  
Ross ran out of his apartment, and down to the sidewalk the see if there were any cabs around.  
  
He spotted one across the street and ran over, jumping inside  
  
"Sunset Plaza Hotel please" he said "Quick as you can"  
  
The driver wound his way through the busy streets of LA, heading towards the hotel.  
  
Ross's heart was pounding as Joey's words echoed in his head "Do it right this time ok...She feels the same"  
  
This was typical of them, this was what they did...They could never just do things normal, there always had to be drama involved, people not admitting their true feelings, mistakes being made.  
  
He could see the hotel ahead; the streets were absolutely packed with people, cars and Taxi Cabs.  
  
"Where do you want me to park Mate?" asked the Driver "There are Cabs lining the road"  
  
"I don't know" said Ross, peering out the window "Just.....Stop here.."  
  
The driver floored the brakes, and they came to a stop in the middle of the road, Ross threw some money at him and jumped out the door, calling Thanks over his shoulder.  
  
He looked up and down the street in front of the hotel; it was obviously Check Out time because people and suitcases were everywhere.  
  
He had no idea what to do, Should he go and see if Rachel has checkout out already, risking missing her out here, or wait and see if she comes out soon?  
  
As he was scanning around him, He suddenly spotted Rachel way down the road.  
  
She was standing next to a cab, Emma in her arms, watching as the driver loaded her bags into the boot.  
  
He pushed his way past a few people, and made his way down towards her  
  
He saw the Cabbie slam the boot down shut and Rachel about to get into the cab.  
  
"RACHEL!" he yelled just as her head disappeared into the cab "RACH, STOP!!"  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
